The Light
by SquiggleB
Summary: Spoilers for Prom 2x20. Kurt's experience at Prom changes Santana's perspective. Fluffy drabble.


I'm a little late posting this, but better late than never right?

* * *

><p>Santana took a deep breath, steeling herself. She could hear the din of students buzzing from behind the double doors, music thudding loud enough that it vibrated through the floor. She rested a hand flat against the wooden pane, willing herself to push it open and stride inside.<p>

Absently she wondered when prom had become so important to her. The cheap plastic tiara, Karofsky's over sized sweaty palms around her waist as they danced, the approval of the pathetic loser's that had the audacity to call themselves her peers. Months ago she would have laughed in Quinn's face for placing value in such a dismal excuse for a tradition, yet here she was, smoothing her hands fussily over her dress as she stood nervously outside the hall.

In some karmic retributive sort of way it seemed appropriate; all that planning, scheming and lying and she was still on the outside. Still alone.

_After the next song. I'll go in after the next song._

She took a deep breath and shifted her weight to her other foot. The impulse to leave was almost overpowering, but the memory of those startling blue eyes as they stared into her own, begging for her trust kept her feet rooted to the spot. It amazed her, the way Brittany could believe in her when she didn't even believe in herself.

From within the gymnasium the song played out its final bar and she noted with interest the way a sudden hush descended over the hall. Curiosity getting the better of her she pushed through the doors in time to see Kurt ascending the stage steps on unsteady legs. Her heart clenched in her chest as she watched the boy who had so far been her only example of life outside the closet step into the spotlight.

He came to a stop in the centre of the stage, blinking in the bright spotlight as the crowd watched his every move in stunned silence. He eyed them defiantly from his perch atop the stage daring them to break the silence, before turning to Principal Figgins expectantly, shoulders squared.

Heart hammering in her chest she watched on with a sense of foreboding like a lead weight in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to yell at him to run, to leave. Couldn't he see they were going to kill him for this? There was no place for people like them at this school and there never would be.

On stage Kurt tilted his chin up almost regally as the crown was placed lightly on his head, glittering in all its plastic glory and held out a hand to accept the scepter. The hush seemed to deepen, if possible, as he paused before leaning in closer to the mic.

"Eat your heart out Kate Middleton"

Santana compulsively flinched as the loud roar broke out of the room before the sound truly reached her ears and she realised with a shock that it was applause. Actual applause. The crowded room cheered and spotlights scanned the dance floor, momentarily lighting up smiling faces as they watched Kurt beam back at them, shock mingled with gratitude painted all over his face.

Santana swallowed back the lump in her throat and fought desperately with the tears threatening to slip passed her defenses as the very people she had been watching guardedly over her shoulder for months lest they discover her secret applaud Kurt for being exactly who he was. Not in spite of it, but because of it.

Something warm brushed her side and she looked to see Brittany smiling at her. The blonde girl reached out a hand and wiped away the single tear that Santana hadn't even realised had fallen. The hand stayed on her cheek a moment, knuckles brushing lightly across her skin before pulling away again and slipping into Santana's, secure under the dimmed lights at the back of the room.

"Hey." Brittany's smile was warm, understanding.

"Hey."

The hand in hers squeezed gently, and though neither of them said a thing Brittany's eyes spoke volumes. They made her want to be brave, want to follow in Kurt's footsteps and somehow find the courage to be herself. For the first time Santana felt a glimmer of hope that there was a light at the end of this seemingly endless tunnel she was in.

A light that stood by her now, hand grasped tightly in her own and watching Santana in a way that made her want to stay in this moment forever.

"I have to go," Santana sighed, "Mercedes will be waiting for me." She started to walk away but the hand pulled lightly drawing her back.

"Santana, you know that just because we're not together, doesn't mean you're alone."

Swallowing thickly, Santana fought the wave of emotion that threatened to take hold as the words settled on her heart, meaning more to her than Brittany could ever imagine. With a deep breath she stared back into crystal blue eyes and smiled a smile that was, and had always been, for Brittany alone.

"I know."

She squeezed the hand once more and took a few steps towards the stage before turning back.

"They may not know it yet Brit, but this one's for you."


End file.
